


Content

by tobiosbae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Yuuri is glad Viktor will stay by his side. (tbh guys this is a blurb that i wrote in 2 minutes so...)





	

Yuuri could feel the rush of the crowd's excitement and his own. He felt proud of himself and hopes Viktor's proud of him, too. So, when Viktor runs to the entrance of the ice rink Yuuri couldn't help it when he skated as fast as he could to get to Viktor. 

When Viktor kisses him he's surprised, but it's a good surprise. At that very moment, when they are laying on the ice together he feels happy; content. He never wants this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL IT'S CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


End file.
